Episode 17: The Napping Cat
Synopsis Train meets a woman named Saki, while crossing a mountain on his way to Creed Diskenth. Saki looks identical to Saya Minatsuki, and she lives a mysterious existence, protecting a baby prince from his enemies. Train helps her, and then wakes up in the road with his friends there. It was all a dream, and he then remembers that Saya is the reason he is the way he is now. Summary On his way to Kraken Island, Train s\asks for directions from a worker at a train station who tells him that he has never heard of it , but if train wanted to reach Port town, he should go over the mountains. Meanwhile, Rinslet, Eve, Sven, and Woodney are staying in a small home in the village, waiting for Train. They suddenly hear the wind howling. Their host comes in and tells them that it's the mountains and advises them not to go out. Train continues his journey at the mountains and sees an illusion of Saya. He sees her again and runs towards her...only to wake up and get punched by a Saya-look alike. The woman introduces herself as Saki and helps him recover. Train dreams of Saya again, but he wakes up after falling from his bed. He heads out to find Saki doing the laundry and walks towards her, but he accidentally steps on a hidden step, setting off booby traps, but dodges them all. The two drink milk and Saki exclaims her love for the beverage then gets uncomfortable when she notices Train staring at her. She asks him if she reminds him of someone, which he quickly denies. Saki then gives him a tour that ends with Train getting dirty, so Saki washes his clothes. After his Shower,Train notices strange weapons he had never seen before. He goes out and hears Saki singing Saya's song. When he asks her about where she knew this song, Saki says that she doesn't remember. While having lunch, Saki notices Train's silence and asks him why he's silent. Train reveals that he is suspicious and believes that she is hiding something. Saki admits that she comes from a place where people have the ability to see the future and those who came to the mountains have been protecting something they brought from their homeland. When Train asks what it is, Saki says it is their future. Train apologizes and promises not to ask anymore questions. Train wakes up from another dream about Saya and heads out. He is shocked when he sees the field destroyed. He fins Saki rebuilding and asks her what happened. Saki claims it was the dogs living in the mountain, but Train does not believe her and demands to know the truth so that he could help her. Saki angrily tells him not to interfere because it is none of his business. They continue to argue and Saki tells him to leave. Train agrees and says he'll leave after his clothes dry. Later, Train tries to convince her to let him help her, but she says she doesn't want anyone dying. Saki goes to fight giant robots and Train hears it. He saves Saki in time and confronts the master of these robots. The man reveals that Saki is protecting an infant who will terrorize them when he grows up and begs Train to take his place and kill the "Devil". At the infant's room, Saki explains the whole Truth: She and her friends were attendants of the king of an unknown kingdom. One day, the queen gave birth to a prince, but their God said that the infant was born under an evil star and must be killed. Saki couldn't do such a thing, so she took the prince and fled with her friends into the mountains. Many came and tried to kill the child, but were unsuccessful. In the end, Saki had to sacrifice the future of her friends in order to save the future of the child. Train disagrees and believes her friends were glad they spent their final days with her. Train then sees Saya, who asks him where his friends are. Train runs towards her....and is punched by Sven. He asks him what was that for and Sven replies for ditching them. Train then playfully runs away and the others quickly follow, but their car stops and Eve remarks that they are out of gas. Character Appearances Trivia *He was in a dream within a dream scenario, with his subconscious trying to help him get over his grudge towards Creed and remember a Sweeper's job. *Saki's clothes resemble those of Iyo from Yamato Gensouki, Another of Kentaro Yabuki's works. Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Episodes